finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartless Angel
.]] '''Heartless Angel' , also known as Fallen One, is a recurring enemy ability in the Final Fantasy series. When used, it brings the party's HP down to 1. While its first appearance was in Final Fantasy VI, it has however become one of Sephiroth's signature attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as Fallen One in the SNES version, Heartless Angel reduces all opponents' HP to 1 and it costs 20 MP for the enemy to use. The attack depicts angels coming down from above (the same animation as Raise), dealing damage. Kefka Palazzo uses this in the final battle, but the Kaiser Dragon, Fiend Dragon, Holy Dragon, Crystal Dragon, and Red Glutturn also sport this attack. Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Heartless Angel is only cast in the final battle by Bizarro∙Sephiroth and Safer∙Sephiroth. It takes the form of a single angel that sprinkles magic on the player characters leaving them with one HP. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Sephiroth uses Heartless Angel during his first battle with Zack Fair. Professor Hojo's simulations of Sephiroth, Experiments No.'s 107, 108, and 124 also use the attack. Some normal enemies have an attack called Heartless Needle, which functions identically to Heartless Angel but is a melee attack rather than a spell. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Heartless Angel is an enemy ability usable by Bhunivelze in his fourth – final form. When used, two angels, one white and one black, appear and circle around Lightning. After some time passes, they attack her reducing her HP to 1, unless the player manages to perform Perfect Guard which will result in nullifying the damage. The two angels resemble the fal'Cie Eden. Dissidia Final Fantasy Sephiroth can use Heartless Angel during his EX Mode. The attack will reduce the opponent's Bravery to 1, but only functions if Sephiroth is not afflicted with Break status. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Heartless Angel returns as one of the bonuses of Sephiroth's EX Mode, with the same functionality as it had in the first game. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Heartless Angel returns as Kefka Palazzo's EX move. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Heartless Angel returns prominently in both of Sephiroth's boss battles in the Kingdom Hearts series. The move immediately drains Sora's HP and MP to zero unless the Second Chance skill is equipped, in which case Sora will survive with one HP. It is possible to stop Heartless Angel by attacking Sephiroth before he completes his casting motions. Gallery Heartless_Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Heartless Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Heartless Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Heartless Angel.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. LRFFXIII Heartless Angel.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Heartless Angel Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend). KH Heartless Angel.png|''Kingdom Hearts''. KH Heartless Angel 2.png|Heartless Angel activating in Kingdom Hearts. KHII Heartless Angel.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. Etymology In addition, "Heartless" is a term meaning a lack of feeling or compassion. The original translation in Final Fantasy VI, "Fallen One", alluded to the fallen angel Lucifer, better known as Satan. it:Angelo crudele Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- enemy abilities